The present invention relates to the area of garbage or waste can improvements, and more specifically is directed towards garbage cans which are made pet resistant by incorporating a foot pedal or handle which is stepped on or pulled by the user while at the same time a biasing mechanism is released in order to allow a trash or garbage containing bin to pivot forward for easy access to the contents thereof.